The Traveler
by angeleyenc
Summary: rewrite.. Today was the day that Sam and Dean winchester died trying to stop lucifer.- May 2009. Cheri has no family they died but their were never any bodies to be found...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.. i only own cheri .. this is a rewrite.. i just didn't know were i was going with the other one.. so my muse told me to rewrite.

May 2009 Ilchester, Maryland.

Inside St. Mary's Convent a bright light shot forth from the chapel. The ground began to quake and a roar was heard. Then all was silent. The chapel despite the quake remained standing. There were two men inside but they were no where to be seen only a dark figure remain. It was cloaked in rags and a hood was covering it's face. Only a hand could be seen a very pale hand. Then the figure looked at it's surroundings. Lying near it's feet was a girl in a white dress, she had blond hair, fair skin and green eyes. Blood was coming out of her mouth. Then it looked toward it's left and saw another girl, she had tan skin with brown hair and brown eyes. She too was dead. The figure then reached up and pulled it's hood down to reveal dark blue eyes and white hair, and pale white skin. The figure then smiled and said, "Finally, free at last."

"Why, yes you are." Said a voice. The figure turned and saw a man in a suit standing opposite it. The figure stared at the stranger for a moment before smiling.

"Well, if it isn't my old friend Zachariah."

"Lucifer."

"I should kill you."

"Yeah, but you won't, now would you?"

"You wanted me to be free, why?"

"Oh, I've wanted you free for a long time." Zachariah said with a smile.

May 2032 the new Roadhouse

The roadhouse was run by Jo Harvelle, she was the daughter of Ellen harvelle who died a couple years ago in a rather tragic hunt. So, the bar everything was left to Jo. Jo at the time was pregnant. After she had the baby which was a girl, she quit hunting but mostly helped out with other hunters with research. She was quite the extraordinary hunter but no where near as good with research like Ash had been. She raised her daughter the best she could even teaching her how to hunt. It's been nearly twenty some years since his death but she managed to move on. As well as _his _too. Right now as she was serving a customer the door to the bar opened to reveal a young woman who stood at 5'3 with shoulder length brown hair with blond highlights and amethyst blue eyes and pale skin. She was wearing dark denim jeans and a green tee with a brown leather jacket and boots. She had a protection amulet resting against her chest and a duffel bag was slung over her shoulder. She had a aura about her saying touch me and i'll kill you. She was beautiful but deadly.

She nodded to Jo and walked up to a bar stool in the corner and sat down. There was hardly anyone at the road house right now seeing as it was in the after noon.

"Hey, Cheri, the usual?"

"Yeah."

Jo poured her a glass of whiskey for a day like today. Even poured one for herself. It was the day her family 'died' trying to save the world. Yep, her husband, father to Cheri, Dean Winchester and her friend, and uncle to Cheri, Sam Winchester. Only that their bodies were never found.

A/n: short i know.. I'll update soon.. please review?!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.. i only own cheri .. this is a rewrite.. i just didn't know were i was going with the other one.. so my muse told me to rewrite.

May 2032 The roadhouse

As Cheri was sitting at the bar drinking the whiskey that Jo had just poured, a man entered the bar. He was wearing a tan trench coat along with a suit and tie underneath he also had dress shoes. He looked like a tax accountant. He looked around at the stares he was getting from the people who were in the bar. He spotted Cheri and made his way to her. Jo stared at the man with shock and anger. The man caught Jo's stare and he nodded with sympathy in his eyes. He sat down at a nearby stool. If his presence alerted Cheri she didn't show it. She kept staring down at her whiskey while he stared at her. Finally after a few moments she spoke saying "How did you find me?"

"I've known where you've been."

"So, you decided that now would be the time to find me?" She turned and looked at the man with a hard stare just like jo had done.

"Cheri, I-"

"Save it, I don't want to hear it, especailly from you." She glared.

"I know i have no right to ask you but god-"

"What about god, uh? hasn't he torn my family up enough?"

"Look, mistakes have been made and-"

"Save me the bullshit Cas,you know damn well it wasn't mistakes but decisions made on his part."

"Look, I've come here to help save this future and more importantly the past."

"okay, five minutes then leave." Jo looked about ready to protest but Cheri looked at her signaling that she neither bother.

"Fine, as you know the apocalypse was brought out in the year 2009 and lucifer was set free by Sam. Dean was there when that happened but he couldn't stop it in time."

"When that happened they both disappeared and no one not even me knew what happened to them after lucifer came back. I tried to sense them but it was no use they were gone. Until today."

"What? what are talking about?" Jo looked at Castiel with shock and stopped what she was doing and listened.

"Lucifer imprisioned your father and Sam trying to make them his warriors of hell. And as you know, once your in hell they will break you eventually."

"So, what your saying is they both have been in hell this entire time?" Jo finally spoke for the first time.

"No, they weren't in hell, more like purgatory, an inbetween dimension if you will. Lucifer figured that instead of torturing them that being in a world of nothing, no pain, no love, and not seeing eachother would change their minds."

"So, did it?"

"Yeah, it did. they were trapped there in body and spirit, from never having to die or move on."

"Why are you telling me this?"Cheri asked.

"Because you are the key in saving not only this future but the past and present as well for it is written 'The one called the traveler shall set it right both past, present and future.'**(A/n: i made this up. so go with it.)**You are born from a righteous man, Cheri and have the power to make it all right."

Cheri looked at Castiel and said "What do i have to do?"

Castiel smiled and said "Just hold still." He put two fingers to her forehead and everything blinked in a flash of light.

The next thing Cheri saw was blackness. Leaving Jo, her mother, wife of Dean Winchester alone.

April 2009 back in a motel..

Some books called _Supernatural_ were spread out on a bed while Dean Winchester was reading them. He was reading one of them called _Route 666_. Sam Winchester was on his laptop researching when there was a knock on the door. Dean being the closest to the door, put the book down and got up to answer. He cautiously opened it and to his surprise was Castiel standing there in front of him. But what he had in his arms was most surprising. It was a girl no older than Sam unconscious.

"Cas, what are you doing here and who is the girl?"

"Quick lets get inside." Castiel made his way with the girl to a bed and layed her down on it.

"Okay, explain."

"She is here to help you two or rather save you two."

"What? what do you mean save me and sam?"

"Look something bad happens in the future and cheri is here to stop it from happening."

"Cut the cryptic crap who is she?"

"She's a hunter... a special hunter... from the future."

Dean crossed his arms and said "Yeah, and i'm suspposed to believe that how?"

"Look, I don't have much time she's here to stop you guys from dissappearing."

"Dissappearing where exactally?" Sam asked.

"From purgatory."

"Purgatory? you mean we both die?"

"No, not dieing. from being trapped there in mind, body and soul."

"What like jack sparrow purgatory?"

Castiel looked at Dean confused.

"Nevermind, it's a movie."

Sam nodded yes toward Dean.

"Oh, so how?"

"Somehow if Lucifer is free then he imprisons you both so that you could feel nothing not even see eachother. He wants you and Sam to become his warriors of hell because he sees potential... especially in you Dean."

"What? why me? why not-"

"Sam? my guess is that he already has plans for Sam."

"Like what exactly?" Sam stood next to Dean.

"i don't know that's what worries me. Listen i have to go, please be careful, both of you." Then just like that he was gone. The only occupants in the room were the two men and the unconscious girl, who was starting to wake up.

Review? Please?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.. i only own cheri .. this is a rewrite.. i just didn't know were i was going with the other one.. so my muse told me to rewrite..

April 2009~

Cheri began to slowly open her eyes to her surroundings. She could hear some people talking but couldn't make out what they were saying. She felt the effects of dizziness take over. she lay-ed still for a moment then her eyes opened. What she saw next made her eyes wide with shock and she instantly reached for the knife in her boot and point it at the two men in the room.

"Who are you?" she said with anger as she leaped off the bed and backed up towards the door.

"Woah, slow down it's okay were hunters." the tall one said.

"Like hell you two are, what are you demons, shifters, revenants? Because this shit ain't funny." She said with a glare and was about to stirke.

"Woah, okay, calm down. I'm Sam, this is my brother Dean-"

"Winchester. prove it." She said as she handed Sam the silver knife.

Sam took the knife and regretfully cut himself on the arm and handed it to Dean who did the same.

"Satisfied now?" Dean said with a glare of his own.

"okay, this is too surreal. How did i get here?"

"You don't remember? Castiel brought you here. He said you came from the future and are here to save us from something" Dean said.

"Son of a bitch." she muttered close to tears.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked somewhat concerned.

"Yeah." She said with the fakests smile she could come up with.

They clearly didn't believe her but let it go.

"So, are you really from the future?" Dean asked.

"No, I just enjoy waking up in strange places. yes, i'm from the year 2032."

Dean whistled. "Wow. Cas wasn't kidding."

"No. he wasn't."

"So, uh, do we know you in the future?" Sam asked.

'oh, you have no idea.' she thought. "yeah, something like that." The brothers knew she was hiding something but decided not to push it for now.

"Okay then, um.. what's so bad that happens in the future?" Dean questions.

"The apocalypse was never stopped and because of that you both disappear until two days ago in my future."

"Wait what?! I mean Cas said that if lucifer was free, that he had plans for us but not that it wasn't stopped."

'shit. what do i do now?' she thought. 'well, might as well tell them some of the truth.'

"Yeah well, it wasn't stopped. From what Castiel told me, was that you couldn't stop the final seal from breaking until it was too late." "Then you both disappeared and no bodies were found" she said with sad smile.

"So, your here to stop this all from happening?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Why? I mean why would castiel send you unless you were family or a friend? I mean are you?" Sam asked.

A/N: dun dun dun!!! sorry! I had to! I will update soon! Plz review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.. i only own cheri .. this is a rewrite.. i just didn't know were i was going with the other one.. so my muse told me to rewrite.

"You guys know a hunter named Jo Harvelle?" Cheri asked. 'Might as well tell them some of the truth' she thought.

"Yeah, of course we do. Why?" Dean asked with his arms crossed against his chest.

"She's my mother."

"She's your mom?" Huh? so she did leave hunting after all." Dean asked.

"Not exactly." she murmured.

"What do you mean?"

'Shit' she thought.

"Look i'm not supposed to divulge into the future crap. Their could be consequences that could change the future in worse ways than before."

"But isn't that why your here to change the future?"

"Yeah, look it's confusing." She said as she pinched the bridge inbetween her forehead.

"Your telling me."

"Umm.. were you guys working on a case, maybe i could help you out?" Cheri noticed some books entited supernatural sprawled out on the beds. 'Oh, this is about chuck; this should be fun' she thought.

"uh, yeah we could use the help." Sam said trying to be friendly.

Dean on the other hand shook his head no. He didn't trust her at all even though Cas did send her back through time to save their supposed 'asses'.

"Uh, dean can i talk to you?" Sam nodded toward the front door.

Dean made his way as Sam opened the door and closed it.

"dude, what is your problem?"

"My problem? where do i start?"

"Look, Dean, Cas sent her for a reason, maybe she could be useful on how this is supposed to end?"

"what the war? Come on Sam, since when do you trust her?"

"Since Cas said that are futures nonexistent."

Dean huffed. "Alright! fine! but if anything bad happens-" Sam cut him off.

"Okay, Dean i get it."

They then went back into the room to find Cheri reading one of the books.

"Find anything interesting?"

"Huh? oh yeah, this is too weird reading this stuff." Cheri said.

"Alright, lets go try and find this Carver Edlund."

"Uh, that might not be so easy."

"Why not?"

"No tax records, no known address. Looks like "Carver Edlund" is a pen name."

"Somebody's got to know who he is."

And the boys and Cheri go to the publisher of _Supernatural_, the woman Chuck saw in his visions.

"So you published the _Supernatural_ books?" Sam asks her.

"Yep. Yeah. Gosh! These books…You know, they never really got the attention they deserved. All anybody wants to read anymore that romance crap. You know… _Doctor sexy, M.D._? Please."

"Right. Well, we're hoping that our article can…shine a light on an underappreciated series," Sam tells her.

"Yeah, yeah, because, you know, if we got a little bit of good press, then m…maybe we could start publishing again."

"No, no, no. God, no, Dean interrupts her. I mean, why…why would you want to do that? You know, it's, uh, such a complete series. What with Dean going to hell and all."

Cheri tried to hide her pained expression unfortunately Sam saw her reaction.

"Oh, my God! That was one of my favorite ones, because Dean was so…strong…and sad and brave. And Sam…I mean, the best parts are when they cry. You know, like in…in _Heart_, when Sam had to kill Madison, the first woman since Jessica he really loved, she explained in a quavering voice. And in _Home_, when Dean had to call John and ask him for help. Gosh…If only real men were so open and in…in touch with their feelings."

"Real men?' Dean repeats.

"I…I mean, no offense. How often do you cry like that, hmm?"

"Well, right now, I'm crying on the inside," Dean replies.

Cheri giggled at that.

"Is that supposed to be funny?"

"Lady, this whole thing is funny."

Cheri smiled.

"How do I know you three are legit, hmm?" She says as she goes to sit at her desk.

"Oh, trust me. We, uh…we're legit."

"Well, I don't want any smart-ass article making fun of my boys."

"No! No, no, no, never," Sam intervenes.

"No, that's…," Dean starts saying.

"We…we are actually, um…big fans."

"Hmm. You've read the books?" the publisher asks them.

"Cover to cover," Dean answers and Sam confirms. So does Cheri.

"Hmm-hmm."

"What's the year and model of the car?"

"It's a 1967 Chevy Impala," Dean answers smiling.

"What's May 2nd?"

"That's my …Uh…That's Sam's birthday."

"January 24th is Dean's," Cheri adds. Dean looked surprised at that.

"Sam's score on the LSat?" she wants to know.

"1...74," Sam answers with a little hesitation.

"Dean's favorite song?"

"It's a tie…between Zep's _Ramble on _and _Traveling riverside blues_," Dean answers smiling.

"Okay. Okay, she says, the boys and Cheri having passed the test. What do you want to know?"

"What's Carver Edlund's real name?" Sam asks her.

"Oh, no. I can't, no. Sorry, I can't do that," she replies.

"We just want to talk to him, he insists. You know, get the _Supernatural_ story in his own words."

"He is very private. Like Salinger."

"Please. Like I said…We are, um…, he starts saying unbuttoning his shirt. Big…big fans," and he shows his tattoo, Dean then pulling on the collar of his tshirt to show his. Cheri pulls up her shirt a little to show her tattoo on her stomach.

"Awesome, she says smiling. You know what? she asks standing up and pulling down her pants. I got one, too."

"Whoa. You are a fan," Dean exclaims. Cheri rolls her eyes.

"Oh. Wow. Okay. His name's Chuck Shurley. And he's a genius, so don't piss him off."

At that they take their leave.

Once away from the publisher, Sam walked along side Cheri.

"Hey, you okay there Cheri?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You just seemed very pained all of a sudden when the publisher mentioned Dean going to hell."

Flinch.

"Sorry, it's just that it happened to a friend of mine and they weren't as lucky as your brother. That's all."

Then she caught up with Dean by the car who was looking a bit impatient.

'Somethings going on with her. Sam thought. I intend to find out what it is.'

A/N: so sorry i haven't updated in forever. My muse left me and finnally came back! yay! so review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.. i only own cheri .. this is a rewrite.. i just didn't know were i was going with the other one.. so my muse told me to rewrite.

A little later.  
Still in his robe, Chuck heads for his printer and gets what he's just written.  
_Sam, Dean and approached the run-down_, he starts reading. _approached the ramshackle house with trepidation_, he corrects before going on reading while the boys and Cheri have just parked the car in front of his house. _Did they really want to learn the secrets that lay beyond that door? Sam and Dean traded soulful looks. Then, with determination, Dean pushed the doorbell with forcefuldetermination_. Ugh! He exclaims before throwing his papers on the desk and then, we hear the doorbell.

"You Chuck Shurley" Dean asks him when he opens the door.

"The Chuck Shurley who wrote the _Supernatural_ books?" Sam adds.

"Maybe. Why?"

"I'm Dean. This is Sam. The Dean and Sam you've been writing about," and, instead of answering, Chuck just nods and he shuts the door in their faces but Dean pushes the doorbell again.

"Look, uhI appreciate your enthusiasm, Chuck tells them after opening the door again. Really, I do. It's, uh, it's always nice to hear from the fans. But, uh, for your own good, I strongly suggest you get a life," and he's about to close the door again but Dean stops him.

"See, here's the thing. We have a life. You've been using it to write your books," and they enter without being invited to.

"Now, wait a minute. Now, this isn't funny," Chuck says.

"Damn straight, it's not funny," Dean replies.

"Look, we just want to know how you're doing it," Sam tells him.

"I'm not doing anything."

"Are you a hunter?" Dean asks him. _'Far from it.'_ Cheri thought.

"What? No. I'm a writer."

"Then how do you know so much about demons, and Tulpas and Changelings?" Dean wants to know and stepping back, Chuck falls on his couch.

"Is this some kind of _Misery_ thing? [Reference to Stephen Kings book] Ah, it is, isn't it? It's a _Misery_ thing!"

"It's not a _Misery_ thing, Dean replies. Believe me, we are not fans."

"Well, then, what do you want?!"

"I'm Sam. And that's Dean."

"Sam and Dean are fictional characters. I made them up! They're not real! And who is this chick?!"

"Chick? this chick has a name Chuck, it's Cheri. And call me chick again, i will kick your ass to mexico." she glared at him. Dean tried to hide the smirk on his face.

"Okay." chuck gulped.

And the boys and Cheri show him what's in the trunk of the Impala.

"Are those real guns?" Chuck asks.

"Yup. These are real rock salts, these are real fake IDs," Dean says showing him the box containing their various badges, box that Chuck had seen in his vision.

"Well, I got to hand it to you guys. You really are my number-one fans. It's uhit's awesome. So, II think I've got some posters in the house," he says and he starts heading for his house.

"Chuck, stop!" Dean orders him. Before chuck could get far Cheri was in front of him blocking him.

"Please, wait. Please, don't hurt me," he says as the boys come up to him.

"How much do you know? Do you know about the angels? Or Lilith breaking the seals?" Sam asks him.

"Wait a minute. How do you know about that?"

"The question is, how do you?" Dean replies.

"Cause I wrote it."

"You kept writing?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, even after the publisher got bankrupt, but those books never came out. Okay, wait a minute, he says smiling. This is some kind of joke, right? Did that..Did Phil put you up to this?"

"Well, nice to meet you. I'm Dean Winchester, and this is my brother, Sam."

"The last names were never in the books. I never told anybody about that. I never even wrote that down."

A few minutes later, in Chuck's house.  
The writer has a drink of alcohol and when he turns around, he sees the boys and cheri and he exclaims:

"Oh! Oh, you're still there?"

"Yup," Dean answers.

"You're not a hallucination?"

"Nope."

"Well, there's only one explanation. Obviously I'm a god."

"You're not a god," Sam replies.

"How else do you explain it? I write things and then, they come to life. Yeah, no, I'm definitely a god. A cruel, cruel, capricious god. The things I put you through... The physical beatings alone."

"Yeah, we're still in one piece," Dean intervenes.

"I killed your father. I burned your mother alive. And then, you had to go through the whole horrific deal again with Jessica."

"Chuck," Sam tries to interrupt him.

"All for what? All for the sake of literary symmetry. I toyed with your lives, your emotions, for Entertainment."

"You didn't toy with us, Chuck, okay? You didn't create us," Dean tells him.

"Did you really have to live through the bugs [episode 1.07]?"

"Yeah."

"What about the ghost ship [episode 3.06]?"

"Yes, that too."

"I am so sorry. I mean, horror is one thing, but to be forced to live bad writing... I... If I would have known it was real, I would have done another pass."

"Chuck, you're not a god!" Dean interrupts him.

"We think you're probably just psychic," Sam adds.

"No. If I were psychic, you think I'd be writing? Writing is hard."

"It seems that somehow, you're justfocused on our lives."

"Yeah, like laser-focused, Dean adds. Are you working on anything right now?"

"Holy crap!"

"What?" Dean asks.

"The latest book. It's, uh, it's kind of weird."

"Weird... how?" Sam wants to know. Cheri too, definitely wanted to know too. _'Does he know who i am?'_ she thought.

"It's very Vonnegut."

"_Slaughterhouse 5_, Vonnegut, or _Cat's cradle_, Vonnegut?"

"What?" Sam asks surprised.

"What?" Dean repeats.

"Guys!" cheri exclaims.

"What?!" they both say.

Cheri points to chuck.

"It's, uh, Kilgore Trout [character from Vonnegut's novels who's a sci-fi writer], Vonnegut. I wrote myself into it. I wrote myself, at my house confronted by my characters. But there's one thing though."

"What's that?" Dean asks.

"Cheri, I never saw you in this story."

"What? Didn't you see Castiel bring me to these two?"

"No, I didn't."

Review! plz?

A/n: i don't know if that's good or bad yet.. hmm... still trying to figure that out...




	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.. i only own cheri .. this is a rewrite.. i just didn't know were i was going with the other one.. so my muse told me to rewrite.

A little later, in a Laundromat. [Note: from here, the parts in italics represent Chuck's writings]  
While Sam takes his dirty laundry out of his bag, Dean reads what Chuck has written:  


"_I'm sitting in a Laundromat, reading about myself sitting in a Laundromat_. Reading about myself, Dean repeats. My head hurts."

"Don't strain yourself you might get hurt." Cheri retorts.

Dean looks at her with a 'what?' look.

"How come chuck didn't see you huh?"

"I have no clue. Maybe it has something to do with me being from another future."

"There's got to be something this guy's not telling us," and Sam places his dark linen in the drum of the washing machine.

"_Sam tossed his gigantic darks into the machine. He was starting to have doubts about Chuck, about whether he was telling the whole truth_."

'Well, that makes two of us.' Cheri thought.

"Stop it!" Sam says turning towards his brother.

"_Stop it!" Sam said_. Guess what you do next, and Sam turns his back to him to take care of his washing of whites. _Sam turned his back on Dean. His face, brooding and pensive_. I mean, I don't know how he's doing it, but this guy is doing it. I can't see your face, but those are definitely your brooding and pensive shoulders. You just thought I was a dick, Dean says after having a look at Chuck's text.

"The guy's good," Sam confirms after turning towards his brother. Cheri chucks back a laugh.

Meanwhile, Chuck is sleeping and he has new visions: Sam in a motel room, then closing the door after letting in a woman who motions him to join her on the bed and the vision stops at the time Sam is bending over her.

A little later, the boys and Cheri are back at Chuck's and, seeing him coming with sheets in his hand, Sam asks him:  


"So you wrote another chapter?"

"This was all so much easier before you were real."

"We can take it, just spit it out.

"You especially, he tells Dean, are not gonna like this."

"I didn't like hell." Cheri winces slightly. Sam noticed but didn't say anything.

"It's Lilith. She's coming for Sam." 'Shit.' Cheri thought.

"Coming to kill him?"

"When?" Sam wants to know. So does Cheri all of a sudden.

"Tonight."

"She's just gonna show up? Here?" Dean asks him, and Chuck puts on his glasses before sitting on his couch to check his writings.

"Uh...it's uh_Lilith patted the bed seductively. Unable to deny his desire, Sam succumbed, and they sank into the throes of fiery demonic passion_."

"Ah ah ah ah ah! You're kidding me, right?" Sam asks him. cheri shakes her head. trying to clear the mental image of her uncle and demonic passion out of her head.

"You think this is funny?" His brother replies.

"You don't? I mean, come on. Uh fiery demonic passion?"

"It's just a first draft," Chuck justifies himself.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. Lilith is a little girl," Dean points out.

"No, uh, this time she's a_comely dental hygienist from Bennington, Indiana_."

"Great. Perfect. So what happens after the... Fiery demonic whatever?" Dean asks.

"I don't know, that hasn't come to me yet."

"Dean, look, there's nothing to worry about. Lilith and me? In bed?"

"How does this whole psychic thing of yours work?" Dean asks Chuck instead of answering his brother.

"You mean my process?"

"Yes, your process."

"Well, it usually starts with a headache. A really bad headache. Aspirin is useless, soI drink until I fall asleep. The first time it happened, I thought it was just a crazy dream."

"The first time you dreamt about us?"

"It flowed. It just it kept flowing. Still does. I... I can't stop it, really."

"You can't seriously believe," Sam starts saying.

"Humor me, Dean interrupts him. Look, why don't we, we just, and he stops as he sees Chuck is already holding his pages out to him. Take a look at these and see what's what? You-"

"Knew you were gonna ask for that? Yeah."

A little later, as the boys and Cheri arrive at the Torreador motel.  


"Dude, this place charges by the hour," Sam says.

"Yeah, well, the book says Lilith finds you at the Red motel. Hence, the uh, Hooker In. It's opposite day, remember?"

"What are you doing?" Sam asks when Dean places hex bags in the room.

"Couple of hex bags ought to Lilith-proof the room."

"So, what? I'm...I'm supposed to just hole up here all night?"

"That's exactly what you're gonna do, okay? And no research. I don't care what you do. Use the magic fingers or, watch Casa Erotica on pay-per-view."

"Oh, dude, come on," Sam exclaims when Dean takes his laptop.

"It's called a little insurance."

"What are you guys gonna do?"

"Well, I'm gonna go get a soda, want anything Sam?"

"Your gonna stay here?" Dean asks.

"Yeah, I mean one of us should just in case. I mean you never know." Cheri shrugged.

Dean smirked. "Okay, he could use some."

'Eww, I so did not need that image. gross.' she thought. She glared at Dean instead.

"what?"

"Well, the pages say that I spend all day riding around in the Impala. So I'm gonna go park her. Behave yourselves you two? No homework." and Dean leaves the room smiling.

AN: Next chapter.. up soon.. plz review..


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.. i only own cheri .. this is a rewrite.. i just didn't know were i was going with the other one.. so my muse told me to rewrite.

When Dean leaves the parking lot of the motel, the neon sign starts flickering and suddenly, TOR**RE**A**D**OR turns into Red. A few minutes later, he parks his car and starts walking away when suddenly, he sees two men trying to force the door. "Hey!" he shouts and crossing the street without looking, he's hit by a minivan and he loses consciousness.

Back at the motel

Cheri was sitting at the table reading one of her books while Sam was trying but failing to watch some T.V. but ended up staring at her trying to figure out why she was helping them.

"Got something on your mind Sam?" She said without looking.

"Uhh.. what? no."

"Really, because you've been staring at me for 5 minutes."

'What? can't be 5 minutes?' he thought.

"Alright, spill" she said as she put her book down giving him her full attention.

Sam shut the T.V. off and got up and took a seat at the table.

"Cheri what is it that your not telling us?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean when we were talking to the publisher and she mentioned Dean going to hell and it looked like you were in pain."

"Yeah, like i said before, it happened to a friend-" Cheri tried to hold the tears at bay.

"Yeah, you said that. but it looked like you took it more personally than i did. And why can't chuck see you with us?" Sam pressed.

That's when the tears that she couldn't hold back anymore started to run down her face.

"You really want to know why? Well, It's because I never knew my father nor my uncle. You see they were hunters and they got involved with the Apocalypse." She closed her eyes as more tears fell.

"They got taken away from me before i got the chance to know them. Chuck can't see me probably because i don't exists yet." Cheri wiped the tears away and stared out the window clutching her neck less absently. When she took her hand away Sam recognized it. That's when the pieces came together. _'Dean's amulet.' _

"Your dean's.. daughter? my niece?" Sam asked shocked.

Cheri stood up ready to run but Sam stopped her.

"Cheri, I-"

She wrapped her arms around him as best she could and let everything go. She was tired. of all it. She needed to tell Sam everything. 'Future consequences be damned' she thought. She told him how Lilith killed her boyfriend the same way Mary was killed by Azazel. Sam stiffened at that. She told him how the demon blood was almost killing him when Dean and bobby detoxed him of the blood. She told him that he was the one who freed Lucifer by killing Lilith as her being the final seal. She told him how Dean was right in Ruby manipulating him to doing it. All for the sake of the angels wanting a war and two people paid for it. She told him only she can make it all right but didn't know how. Sam only hugged her tighter. With tears of his own falling because truthfully he didn't want to believe it. He wanted to kill Lilith for sending Dean to hell for 40 years and also making his family suffer no matter what year they were from.

A/N: I know this short but Cheri had to tell someone. Might as well be Sam.. yay! the change is happening.. hmm.. could be good or bad..


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.. i only own cheri .. this is a rewrite.. i just didn't know were i was going with the other one.. so my muse told me to..

When Chuck comes back home, he doesn't seem surprised to find Dean sitting in his armchair.

"I take it you knew I'd be here."

"You look terrible."

"That's cause I just got hit by a minivan, Chuck."

"Oh."

"That it? Every damn thing that you write about me comes true that all you have to say is... oh?!"

"Please don't yell at me."

"Why do I get the feeling there's something that you're not telling us?"

"What..what wouldn't I be telling you?"

"How you know what you know, for starters!"

"I don't know how I know. I just do."

"That's not good enough. How the hell are you doing this?!" Dean asks after pinning him against the wall.

"Dean, let him go, Castiel suddenly orders and Dean lets go of Chuck to turn towards the angel. This man is to be protected."

"Why?"

"He's a prophet of the Lord."

"You...You're Castiel aren't you?"

"It's an honor to meet you, Chuck. I admire your work," Castiel says before picking up the book _Scarecrow_ that's near him.

"Whoa, whoa, what? This guy, a prophet? Come on, he's he's... he's practically a penthouse forum writer, Dean says while Chuck goes to take a glass. Did you know about this?" He asks him.

"I, uh, I might have dreamt about it," he answers helping himself.

"And you didn't tell us?!"

"It was too preposterous. Not to mention arrogant. I mean, writing yourself into the story is one thing, but as a prophet? That's like M. Night-Level douchiness."

"This is the guy who decides our fate?" Dean asks Castiel.

"He isn't deciding anything. He's a mouthpiece...A conduit for the inspired word," he adds leafing through _Scarecrow_.

"The word? The word of God? What, like the new New Testament?"

"One day, these books...They'll be known as the Winchester gospel."

"You got to be kidding me," Dean and Chuck exclaim in unison.

"I am not kidding you," Castiel tells Dean.

"If you'd both please excuse me one minute," and Chuck goes upstairs with his bottle.

"Him? Really?"

"You should've seen Luke," Castiel replies.

"Why'd he get tapped?"

"I don't know how prophets are chosen. The order comes from high up on the celestial chain of command."

"How high?"

"Very"

"Well, whatever. How do we get around this?"

"Around what?"

"The Sam-Lilith love connection. How do we stop it from happening?"

"What the prophet has written can't be unwritten. As he has seen it, so it shall come to pass."

"What about Cheri, how come chuck didn't see her?"

"Because she doesn't exsist yet, not for another couple months anyway."

"So she's not born yet."

"Yeah."

"Your not telling me something, what is it?"

"The reason Cheri has been sent back through time is not only to save you but because she can stop all of this."

"What? i thought you said i was the chosen one. Why her?"

"Because she was born of a rightous man who died trying to stop this hell on earth. She's your daughter Dean and she is the traveler." Dean took a step back feeling shocked and confused. Yet somehow, he knew that their was a connection with her. He just didn't know what it was at the time.

"You mean to tell me that she- is my daughter and you didn't think to tell me!"

"Dean, would you have believed me? or Cheri for that matter?"

So Dean goes back to the motel and he sees the neon sign indicates Red.

"Come on. We're getting out of here."

"What? Where?"

"I don't know but i don't care okay."

"Dean, there's something you should know about-"

"What Cheri? Yeah, Cas told me. Where is she by the way?"

"Bathroom."

Just then Cheri stepped out of the bathroom.

"Hey, your back." That's when Dean really looked at her. Her eyes were his, green, hair blonde, just everything about her. Even the jacket she was wearing was his and the medallion. Dean walked up to her and gave her a hug. In that moment Cheri knew that Dean knew who she really was. She immediately wrapped her arms around him. Tears fell down her face as she buried her face in his shoulder. Dean just hugged her tighter. Sam stood by and smiled for the first time in a long time. After a moment they let go.

"So, uh, what's the plan?" Cheri asked while wiping her tears away.

"We need to leave, like now."

"No, we need a plan to stop lillith."

"Sam, no. it's to risky."

"Wait, i got an idea."

So Dean goes to Chuck's and entering without even knocking, the writer asks him:

"What are you doing here? I didn't write this!"

"Come on. I need you to come with me," Dean says making him rise from his armchair.

"What? Where?"

"To the motel where Sam and Cheri are."

"That's where Lilith is."

"Yeah, exactly. I need you to stop her."

"Are you insane? Lilith? I know what she's capable of, Dean. I wrote her."

"All right, listen to me. You have an archangel tethered to you, okay? All you got to do is show up and boom! Lilith gets smoked."

"But I-I haven't seen that yet. The-the story..."

"Chuck, you're the only shot that I've got left."

"But I'm just a writer.'

"This isn't a story anymore, man! This is real! And you're in it! Now, I need you to get off your ass and fight. Come on, Chuck."

"No friggin way."

"Okay, well, then, how about this? I've got a gun in my pocket, and if you don't come with me, I'll blow your brains out."

"I thought you said I was protected by an archangel."

"Well, interesting exercise. Let's see who the quicker draw is."

A/N: Hi guys! sorry for the hitaus... but i'm back! and so is the show! yay! last nites eppy was awesome! wasn't it? hehe!! 'Pudding'!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.. i only own cheri .. this is a rewrite.. i just didn't know were i was going with the other one.. so my muse told me to..

Meanwhile, at the motel.

When somebody knocks at the door, Sam goes to open it but there s nobody. However, when he closes it and turns around, he finds himself in front of the young woman

Chuck has seen in his vision.

"Hello, Sam."

"I've been waiting for you," he answers and the young womans eyes turn white.

"Where's the knife, Sam?"

"On the nightstand. By the bed," he responds but before moving further in the room, Lilith lifts the edge of the carpet and finds a protective circle under it.

"You're gonna have to try a lot harder than that," she says after breaking the circle.

"How about this?" Sam asks and he raises his hand to use his power against Lilith but it has no effect on her.

"You're strong, she says. But you're not that strong. Not yet."

"So why don't you throw me around then?"

"Because I can't and you know it. You're immune to my charms. Seems were at a stalemate."

"Why are you here?"

"To talk."

"Yeah, well, I'm not interested."

"Hmm Even if I'm offering to stand down from the seals, the apocalypse, all of it?"

"You expect me to believe that?"

"Honestly? No. You were always the smart one. But it's the truth. You can end it, Sam. Right here, right now. I'll stop breaking seals, Lucifer keeps rotting in his cage. All you have to do is agree to my terms."

"Why would you back down? Why now?"

"Turns out, I don t survive this war. Killed off, right before the good part starts."

"What do you want?"

"For it to go back to the way it was. Before I had angels to deal with 24/7. The good old days, when it was all baby blood all the time."

"And what do you want in return?"

"Your head on a stick. Dean's, too. Call it a consolation prize. So what do you say, Sam? Self-sacrifice is the Winchester way, isn't it?"

"You really think I'm stupid enough to fall for this?"

"I make a deal, I have to follow through. Those are the rules, and you know it. Are you really so arrogant that you would put your life before the lives of 6 billion innocent people? Maybe it's all that demon blood pumping through your pipes. Man after my own heart."

"You think I'm like you? I am nothing like you."

"Then prove it. Going once. Going twice," she says as she was playing the auctioneer.

"Fine."

"Swell. By the way, a contract with me will take more than a kiss. A lot more, and she sits on the bed. Don't worry. The dental hygienist in here? She wants it bad," she says patting the bed so that he comes up to her.

She starts caressing his leg and as they lie down on the bed, Sam grabs the knife that's on the nightstand to stab her. But Lilith reverses the situation to her advantage and is in possession of the knife when Cheri opens the bathroom door cocking the colt at lilith.

"Nice try skank but you are never getting anywhere near him." Just as she says this the door to the room opens and Dean and the prophet Chuck enter.

"I am the prophet Chuck!" The writer exclaims.

"You've got to be joking," Lilith says and suddenly, the room starts shaking.

"Oh, this is no joke, Dean replies. See, Chuck here's got an archangel on his shoulder. You've got about 10 seconds before this room is full of wrath and you're a piece of charcoal, he warns her as a powerful light seems to envelop the motel. You sure you want to tangle with that?" he asks her as the ceiling starts collapsing under the impact of the tremors and, after having one last look at Sam, Lilith leaves the dental hygienist's body.

Later, while the boys and Cheri are on the road.

"So a deal, huh?"

"That's what she said."

"To call the whole thing off angels, seals, Lucifer rising, the whole nine?"

"That was the gist of it."

"Huh!"

"What?"

"You didn't think once about taking it?"

"You kidding me? You just spent all day trying to talk me off the Lilith track."

"I'm just saying."

"She would have found some way to weasel out of it. And all it would have cost us was our lives."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"It is true."

"Oh, Cheri why the hell didn't you tell me your my daughter?"

"Did Cas tell you?"

"Yeah he told me and answer the question."

"Because it could mess with the future to much if i told you. Plus would you have believed me?"

"No, probably not."

"So is it okay to call you dad and Sam, uncle sammy?"

"No"

"yes"

Meanwhile, Chuck has new visions and when he wakes up, he hears a voice saying:

"Did you see it?"

"Who are you?" He asks scared.

"I'm Zachariah. You may know me from your work."

"What do you want?"

"Did you see it?" Zachariah asks and Chuck nods.

"Is it true? Is all of that really going to happen?"

"Have you been wrong so far?"

"I got to warn Sam and Dean," Chuck says rising from his couch.

"I wouldn't advise it. People shouldn't know too much about their own destiny. You try and I'll stop you. Where are you going?"

"To go kill myself."

"Don't be melodramatic, Chuck. We'd only bring you back to life."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"What you always do. Write."


End file.
